Birds vs Smugglers 2
by Spirit of Azure
Summary: The second story in the Birds vs. smugglers series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Breaking news! At around five minutes ago, a MI-25 gunship or 'Hind' crashed on a building north to Ipanema beach after being hit by an anti-aircraft missile, it then rolled over and then dropped about ten meters to the streets. The helicopter was said to be carrying Joint- special forces members, details were kept secret by military vehicles blocking off the area." The reporter said.

**Linda:**

"Hey, could that be Azure?" Fernando asked.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be... Should it?" I said.

"Well if it is them, how do we know?" Tulio said. "I mean, the army kept it secret."

I looked to Blu and Jewel who were on my right, Blu typed something: "cAN WE fly there n see?"

"... I guess it would be fine, be back in around 15 minutes and don't get to close, be careful!" I said.

Blu and Jewel flew off, only to squawk to tell me that the pet door was locked again.

"Oops, sorry!" I said and opened the door.

**Blu:**

We flew towards Ipanema beach, and saw some Humvees and other military vehicles drive to the west.

"Hey Jewel, you think that's cause of the crash?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious after a crash they need to see what's going on... Maybe they'll lead us to Dennis and the gang!" Jewel said.

"Maybe..." I replied.

We flew behind the trucks, and they came to a stop at a hospital not too far North-West from Ipanema. Some humans went inside, wearing uniforms, and pulled out eight people in stretchers, and one person was ... Sierra.

"That's him! Dennis is there!" I said to Jewel.

"I see him! What do we do?"

"I'll text- message Linda and we'll follow them!" I said and flipped the screen to the phone specially strapped to me.

"What's a text- message?" Jewel asked.

"It's a way of communicating with writing invented by humans... Done! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2  We found'em!

Chapter 2 - We found 'em!

**Sgt. Simmons – 130th Marines platoon**

"Left turn here." Sgt. Carl said.

I pulled into the base, with the following combat ambulances carrying Team Azure.

"ID, please." The guard said.

I gave showed him my ID and drove through the open gate. I drove past some jogging soldiers and target ranges. We parked the vehicles in the giant garage and got off.

"Come on, let's get them into the medical centre." I said.

We ran past doors and soldiers, and arrived at the medical centre. We crashed through the doors and medics tended to the members of the downed strike force.

**Jewel**

We've followed the trucks to the old base, the trucks went into a garage but we were locked out.

"Where's the front door again?" I asked Blu.

"There is no front door!" Blu replied.

"Where do we get in then?" I asked.

"I don't know... Get someone's attention, I'll tell Linda we're in the base." Blu said.

**Tulio**

Linda's cell phone beeped, I checked it and saw that she had a new message.

"Hey Linda! You got a text from Blu!" I shouted.

"Check it for me please, Tulio!" Linda said through the washroom door.

"OK!"

I opened up the new text.

It read:

its them! were folloing them now! ill text u again later wen the y stop!

-blu

"Blu and Jewel found Dennis and the others! They're chasing them right now!" I said.

Linda came out of the washroom and looked at the text.

"Tulio, we have to go find them! Don't you have a tracker chip on Blu?" Linda said.

"Yes. I'll try to find them on the car's GPS! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Linda**

"Tulio get on!" I motioned with my hand for Tulio to get into the car.

I pressed the start button on the Prius V, which Dennis and Fernando begged me and Tulio to get. Fernando came out the door and got on the back seat.

"I'll find the base's address on the GPS." Tulio said.

I stepped on the the gas pedal, and the car lurched forward, almost crashing into the wall of the garage.

"Whoops forgot to put the gear in reverse..."

I switched gears, and drove the car onto the streets, and headed for the base. On the way, the traffic light suddenly turned red, and I stepped on the brakes, causing everything to lurch forward.

"MOM DAD THERE'S A GUN IN THE BACKSEAT!" Fernando shouted.

"WHAT!" Tulio exclaimed. "Let me see!"

Fernando picked up the weapon with a tissue he got from the box and handed it to Tulio. I looked at it and said : "Um... I think this is Dennis's pistol..."

"How d-do y-you know?" Tulio asked.

"Because it's got his name on it."

**Blu**

"HEY! OVER HERE! SQUAWK! CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?" Jewel shouted as loud as she could, trying to grab the attention of, well, anybody.

"Hey Jewel, it's no use. Let's wait for Linda and Tulio." I said.

"O-kay, le-t's do – t-hat." Jewel said panting.

We sat on the gatehouse and watched for the Linda's Prius v, and five minutes later we saw the car turn into the street and drove to the gate. The soldier at the gate came out and to the driver's side of Linda's car.

"Sorry ma'am, this is a restricted area, unless you have an ID."

AN: Hey please review!

Hav nice day.


	4. Chapter 4 Deeper than the flesh

Chapter 4 – Deeper than the flesh

"But we have to see Captain Sierra!" Tulio said.

"He does not exist in the logs and I can't let you in even if this 'Sierra' exists." The guard says.

**Sgt. Simmons**

"That's them, right there." Carl said.

"You sure? We can't just let random people OR birds into the base without proper ID." I said.

"Positive. Come on, let's tell Bob to let them in before they leave."

We ran down the stairs and hastily pushed opened the door.

"You have to let us in! The birds!" Tulio Monteiro said.

"No, sir this is a restricted-" Bob said.

"Private Woods!" Carl called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Let them in, they have a good reason to be here." I said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Sorry, private that is classified to you." Carl said.

"Aw come on!" Bob complained and opened the gate.

The car rolled into the base and Carl led them to a parking spot outside. After the car was parked perfectly, three people walked out and came into the base.

"I can see not a lot of people are allowed here." Tulio Monteiro said.

"No, it's just Azure needs to be kept as secret as possible from the public, normally visitors are allowed with a guide." Carl explained.

"Well thank you, Dennis is a very good friend of ours, so we have to see if he's all right." Linda Monteiro said.

"You're welcome, ma'am, Captain Sierra is right in this room." I said.

Fernando Monteiro seemed to have kept quiet this whole time, his expression looked serious.

"Can we go in?" Fernando Monteiro asked, it seemed like the only time he talked.

"No, not yet, most of Azure's members are seriously wounded. They are in the surgery room, most of their wounds are flesh wounds, but some are much deeper. We already have two fatalities."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Blu**

"Let's follow them in!" I said to Jewel.

We flew into the building and landed on Linda's shoulders.

"Hey, guys..." Linda greeted us sadly.

"What happened?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know..."

"linda what is going on?/" I typed

...

"linda?"

"Blu- People died." Fernando said.

"WHAT?" Jewel exclaimed.

A man in uniform walked out of the door.

"You can go in, but don't get into any physical contact. Oh and they are still unconscious. They should be awake in hours, but that is not confirmed." He said.

"Thank you." Tulio said.

We walked into a medical room with some wounded soldiers, who don't seem to have a lot of wounds form combat. Most seem to have broken bones or just being treated for scratches, cuts or scrapes. The next room contained Azure. It was horror. The seven people in the team... No, five people plus two under white cloths.

I looked around for Dennis, and there he was. There was bandages on his head, legs and blood all over the bandages and also his chest. I looked at the members of the team, Dennis, Doc, Bell, Johnson, Weston... So under those covers were Jones and Wilson... The ones who were alive had first to second degree with bandages covering half of their bodies, and which were stained with blood.

"Oh my god-" Said Jewel.

Linda and Fernando started crying. And Jewel is close. I hugged her close and she whimpered, and started crying as well.

Who knew protecting a critically endangered species could cause this much pain, and death. If this not changed, the spix's macaws will be just another stuffed animal in the museum.

I looked around, looking at the severely wounded members of the most elite strike force on earth, they were not able to stop the poachers, if they couldn't, who could?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Weston**

_Where the f*** am I1?_

Scilence...

_AHH! MY HEAD! ...the helicopter crash... Where am I though... Am I dead?_

I started hearing a constant beeping as a sharp pain went through my stomach and chest, and my left arm and leg.

"AHH!" I screamed as my eyes shot open.

I was in the emergency room in the medical centre. Another pain went through me.

"AHH! HELP!" I exclaimed.

Three people rushed to me. "Mr. And Mrs. Monteiro... Fernando, please, call a medic!" I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll run out and get someone, you four stay here!" Linda said.

"Don't move, Weston, you have bones broken and possibly more internally, I may not be a human doctor but I know that." Tulio said.

I nodded.

Linda rushed back in with a soldier with a red cross on his sleeve.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My chest and abdomen hurts like hell! Give me some morphine or something!"

"Okay, have you used morphine or any other similar pain meds before without problems?"

"I have!"

"... Your heart rate is good... Blood pressure normal... Here." The medic said as he pulled out a syrette and injected the morphine into my veins.

"We'll issue you a tablet in ten minutes and that should be good for the rest of the day." He said.

"Okay, thanks..." I said.

"Hey, what happened?" Linda asked. "I mean, they only told us it was a helicopter crash, but we already knew from the news."

"Well, you might want to sit back, relax and have a drink, because it's a long story." I said. "Well it first started on that mission trying to get captain's memory back..."

I told them about us getting captured, Bell being interrogated and our escape.

"And then the damn thing flipped over on the building and we all fell like two... three floors to the street!" I said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..." Tulio said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, it's not pleasant, but I'll live through it." I said. "This is nothing since I almost died in another plane accident."

"What happened?" Fernando asked.

"Pilot error, he messed up the flaps and set the thing to the landing position... My parents died in that crash."

"Oh... How bad were you hurt?" Linda asked.

"A piece of window glass punctured through my chest, barely missing my heart. And my leg bones were crushed into several pieces by the seat."

Linda and Fernando frowned.

"How did the doctors say the others are?" I said, looking at my teammates.

"They say that they will be conscious sometime... They're not sure but they're going to be up soon." Tulio said.

"Oh... Well if the crash doesn't kill them, then they'll be fine, I know my buddies, they're as tough as nails." I said.

"I'm sure they are, after all, they're strike force Azure, the best of the best." Fernando said. "Right?"

"...Right..."

"*GASP*!"

"What was that!" I exclaimed.

"AHH! MEDIC!" Sierra screamed.

"I'll go again." Linda said.

"Okay, Dennis, stay calm, breath deeply, the medic is on the way with pain- killers." Tulio said.

"This is going to be a long day..." I said along with Fernando.

"Hahaha!" Fernando laughed.

I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sierra played around with his knife, spending hours spinning it, slicing pieces of wood, sharpening it, and cleaning it. The Monteiro family left, Weston was asleep as was Johnson who woke up from unconsciousness about an hour ago.

**Sierra**

'God, it's boring in here! Damn, I should have ordered a new PS3 after I gave Fernando mine...' Sierra thought. 'I wonder how they even went to sleep with their injuries that hurt like s***.'

Sierra lay down. 'I doubt that a simple poaching alliance can take down a Hind with SAMs, there's something more... Something big.'

**Simmons**

We had left the base and headed for the Monteiro family's home in a convoy, which was consisted of two Humvees and a Prius.

"That's the place!" Carl said through the radio, he was at the front and we were at the back.

We stopped at the garage and waited for the Prius to be safely parked then we drove to the back of the bookstore and parked in the parking lot.

I had volunteered Alpha squad to protecting the Macaws as Azure is incapable of anything in their condition.

"Are we going to take turns in the night, like every overnight mission?" Pvt. Collins asked.

"Well, it's not necessary, there's an alarm with backup power on every door, window and vent, so we'd be safe." Carl said.

"You're never safe until the mission's accomplished." I said.

"Well that's true."

****** The next day ******

**Sierra**

The doctor evaluated me and my team's injuries and confirmed that it would take at least three weeks for us to be able to heal to the point that we can operate normally, with the help of minor surgeries and medicine.

Doc was the last to wake up from unconsciousness, as his injuries are the worst. We all attended the military funeral for Jones and Wilson, which was all carried out without the knowledge of the public. (Of course, Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio and Fernando all knew and attended it)

Their coffins were covered by their respective country's flag: American for Wilson, and British for Jones; The rest of us arrived on wheelchairs, since our legs (and some arms) are broken and in casts.

When the funeral was over, we all went back to where we were before, Azure in our little room and Alpha squad, the Monteiros and 'precious cargo' in the bookstore.

'This is going to be a LONG three weeks...' I thought.

I sat on the bed and pulled out my G18 and spun it, and then started stripping it and cleaned it...

******Three weeks later******

**Simmons**

"WOO! Finally!" Cpl. Patton exclaimed.

"Finally what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm rested up and ready for some real action, we've been on this job for three weeks!"

"Well, I guess you're right, but it doesn't count as a successful mission until we give the Macaws back to Azure does it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Can we stop saying 'Well'?"

"WELL, okay."

I face- palmed. "*Sigh-* Do you always have to do that?"

"Well-"

"Uh-hum!"

"Oh right, I don't have to do that, but well-"

"UH-HUM! *cough cough*"

"Sorry."

"It's- uh-hum, fine. Okay, get some sleep, we'll be going back to the base at 800hours, and then we'll be getting briefed to be back to our normal patrols in the jungles." I said.

The bookstore was actually pretty big upstairs as it had three bedrooms and the smallest one could hold all of us six people with sleeping bags without being mashed together like potatoes like in our bunks.

"Good night, Sgt. Simmons."

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8 BACK IN BUSINESS!

AN: I am seriously bored, this is my second chapter today!

Any reference of my new OC to the real world, the bad guy, is purely coincidental.

Chapter 8- Back in business!

Sierra woke up at 5o'clock and got dressed in full combat gear and went to the training course.

"Sierra, is it really necessary for you to wake me up this early?"

"Yes, we need to talk." Sierra said.

"Okay, about what?"

"Intel and equipment."

"Come on, old friend, you know I give you all the intel I know, and-"

"Oh really? ALL of those patrols in the jungle and you never knew that there were SAMs in there? I want to know who is behind all this, everything the pentagon knows!"

"Sierra, I can't give you that information, it's classif-"

"CLASSIFIED? Hey, the only thing that has a higher clearance than me is all of NATO together! So tell me everything you know or should I go straight to the CIA?" Sierra said.

"Fine, his name is Gustavo Alencar 'The predator', we have encountered his militia multiple times and have mostly been defeated, he is very dangerous. He is the leader of a criminal group called 'The Network' that is allied with terrorist groups all across the globe. 'The Network' is into drug trading, terrorism, human smuggling, weapons smuggling and dealing, and, as you are familiar with, poaching."

"Why was that classified?"

"It's so that information doesn't leak out to him, which will alert him that we're coming. And right now he thinks Azure is just a random unit taking down smuggling operations, and your team was unlucky enough to be caught off- guard."

"Oh... No wonder we got shot down."

Sierra heard footsteps at 8 o'clock behind him and threw a knife. The knife zipped past the man as Sierra pointed his new F2000 at him.

"WHOA! IT'S ME! WESTON!"

"Weston, don't sneak up on me, ever like that, haven't I told you?"

"I wasn't-"

"Well don't."

"Okay... Geez."

"Sierra, Alencar is hidden pretty deep, he is considered a VIP in Brazil, he has many political friends around the world, so I suggest not going after him until you have a good plan."

"Thanks for the tip." Sierra said.

"No problem, I'm glad to help my old friend. I must get going now."

"Thanks, general Smith, or should I say, Overlord."

"OVERLORD?" Weston exclaimed.

"Hello, Cpt. Weston, are your injuries bothering you?" Smith asked.

"No, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"You too, Weston, I really must be going, goodbye!"

"YOU KNOW OVERLORD?" Weston asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He was my friend in training."

"Oh. You're lucky."

Sierra just walked towards the course.

"Race?"

"YOU BETCHA!"

Sierra had dropped his F2000 on the table outside and went in with his two USP.49s. Sierra kept the other one holstered for use if one went empty. He ran through the course in 25.8 seconds, and then Weston went in with his Scar- L, setting it to semi- auto to reduce the need for reloading. He had ran the course in 27.3 seconds.

"DAMN IT! You know, if it wasn't for my bruised legs, I would have beaten you by five seconds!" Weston said.

"Suuurrrreeeeeee..."

Sierra walked towards the base.

"What were you two talking about?" Weston asked.

"Have you found it weird that a smuggling operation can bring down a Hind with SAMs? And not just any kind of SAMs, top of the line American ones."

"So what did you find out from Overlord?"

"That it's not just a smuggling op."

Sierra saw three vehicles coming into the base, two Humvees and- Linda's prius.

"They're handing Blu and Jewel back to us." Sierra said.

"Azure is back in business!"


	9. Chapter 9 Merry Christmas

AN: Many thanks to Fenrir Connell, for helping me with the plot for this story!

Chapter 9- Merry Christmas

Sierra walked towards the three vehicles parked on the field, the vehicles' doors opened and out came Alpha squad, the Monteiro family and of course, Blu and Jewel.

"Captain Sierra, the macaws are all yours." Carl said.

"Thank you, and Alpha squad for your help, I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you guys." Sierra said.

"No problem, it's a pleasure to help the best." Simmons said, something about how he said 'best' made Weston uneasy. "We'll be going back to the base now, I'm going to get a bit more *YAWN* rest."

After Alpha squad was out of hearing distance, Weston said: "Hey cap'n, have you noticed how he said 'the best'?"

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked, clueless about what Weston was talking about.

"His tone..."

"Nope."

"Nevermind."

"HEY DENNIS!" Fernando shouted and waved.

"FERNANDO!" Sierra said and fist- pounded with Fernando.

"How ya doin'?"

"Still a bit sore, but still in business."

Blu and Jewel landed on each side of Sierra's shoulders.

"Hey, you two, long time no see!" Weston said.

"Yeah, it's been three weeks..." Sierra said.

Blu started typing. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Christmas?" Sierra said. "...Wow I didn't even know the date! ...What day is today?"

"It's the 24th December of 2011." Tulio said.

"It's Christmas eve?" Weston exclaimed. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY PRESENTS READY YET!"

"You're right, we need to do some Christmas shopping."

"Let's get everybody!"

Sierra ran into the base with Weston, who threw his AR on the table.

"Huh... They sure are excited for Christmas..." Linda said.

**Sierra**

I almost kicked down the door when we reached our room, which scared the hell out of everybody.

"Captain, what the hell?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" Bell exclaimed. "I STILL NEED TO GO GET CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!"

"THEN COME ON!"

Everyone came out and ran outside.

"Linda, can you show us where to go?" Sierra asked.

"Sure, Dennis just follow our car!"

Every one went inside their vehicles, Sierra's Prius was packed with five people as he drove towards the local mall. The cars were parked and Linda led everyone towards a wal-mart.

"Cap'n, who are you giving presents to?" Bell asked.

"Friends back in Canada."

"Your girlfriend?" Weston asked.

"No. Just friends."

"Riiiighhhhtt."

"What about you?"

"Family." Weston said.

Sierra raised his eyebrow. "Grandparents? Kids?"

"No, my adoptive parents."

"Oh."

"What about you, Bell?" Weston asked.

"Parents, kids, friends... Old teammates..."

**Blu**

"Wow, they have a Wal-mart here?" I said.

"You never knew? No wonder, you never go shopping with Linda." Jewel said.

"Not here, but back in Minnesota I do..."

"Well you still didn't go shopping here."

"Yeah..."

"Let's see if we can find a little bell for you, you said you loved your little bell in your cage."

"Good idea!" I said. "Come on!"

We flew towards the decorations section, and found Christmas decorations.

"Plastic, fake, fake, plastic, fake..." I said.

"Hey, here's a good one!" Jewel said, showing me a golden bell with a tie on it.

"It's perfect! Does it make a sound?"

Jewel smiled and shook it. The bell made a dingling noise that sounded exactly the same as my old one.

"GREAT! And I have something for you..." I said as I tied a scarf around Jewel's neck. "How do you like it?"

Jewel looked through the mirror.

"It's beautiful... Thanks Blu!"

"Blu! Jewel!" Tulio called.

We flew back to the group and Linda saw our presents for each other.

"Looks like you two are done with your presents!" Linda said.

We nodded and landed on her shoulders.

**Weston**

'Which card would mom and dad like?' I thought. 'Hey! This one is good!'

I looked through the red Christmas card with macaws flying around a Christmas tree.

"This one is the one! And now for my brother..." I thought out loud. "Aha!"

Now I looked at a card with a Formula 1 race car on it.

'Perfect! And what gift should I get for each of them?'

**Bell**

I walked along with Sierra, looking through the toys section.

"Hey, how about this one for your kids?" Dennis said, pointing at a remote-controlled with M1A2 MBT(Main battle tank) kit with two tanks equipped with lasers to fight with each other.

"Well they both do like tanks... It's perfect." I said, picking up the box.

"Now what should I get for my friends?"

"Something that they can all use? Like... Food? No... Um... Batteries?"

"NO! Something like... Hey those cheap BB pistols are good!" Sierra said, taking seventeen of them. "And BB's!"

"How are you going to get them to Canada without them being taken out as weapons?" I asked.

"We'll use a military transport."

"Oh... Forgot."

******Thirty minutes later******

We were all at the checkout, there were huge lines at all of the thirty checkout stations, about ten groups at each one, but we got through quickly by using the express checkout.

"Yeah, this stuff is REALLY heavy!" Sierra said as he almost fell over from holding his BB guns, ammo and the BB guns he bought for himself.

"You dropped your sidearm again." Weston said.

"Can you get it, please?"

"Sorry I got stuff of my own!"

Blu flew down towards the G18, picked it up and put it back in Sierra's holster.

"Thanks, Blu!"

"Squawk!"

******o'1800 hours******

We were back in Blu macaw books as we waited for dinner, we've already got our gifts mailed out... Or flown out by military transports.

**Blu**

"Blu, I've been thinking, we've been together for months now, and... I... I want to start a family..."

"I know, but... Do you think I'm ready to be a father?"

"Come on, Blu, you'll be a great father, remember our time in the jungle, before Sierra was hit by that cage? We babysat Carly's chicks, you made them behave really well, and... You'll learn."

"Okay... Well, I think it's time, and I'm sure that Tulio is on the verge of pulling his hair out from waiting."

"So... Yes?"

"Yes." I said and gave Jewel a kiss.

AN: There, I've been thinking of how to do this for weeks!

Merry very late Christmas, everybody!


	10. Chapter 10 Crashing the party I

Chapter 9 – Crashing the party I

**Sierra**

The dinner yesterday was awesome, with a turkey and lasagna, I fell asleep in Fernando's room, like before our amnesia incident. I still wore my pistol and day clothes (including my Kevlar) and made sure the sidearm was on safety (I didn't have any grenades either).

I woke up, feeling recharged, it was a long time since I got some proper sleep. Fernando is still asleep and I tested my rifle.

"Good." I said, seeing everything was fine.

Walking into the hallway I heard a crash.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Doc shouted.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Johnson said.

"ALL I DID WAS TAP YOU ON THE HEAD!"

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE TAPPING A GUN ON MY HEAD!"

"Okay, you two, quiet down!" Weston said.

"Yeah, you were as loud as bloody thunder claps!" Said Bell.

"Yes sir..."

I opened the door and entered.

"Well I think everyone's up... From different reasons..." I said, frowning.

"..."

"Awkward silence..." Weston said, wiggling his fingers around in mid- air.

Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, you do know how to lighten the mood, Weston." I said.

"Well, what can I say! Those years as class clown taught me a lot!"

"*Groan* What's with all the yelling?" Fernando said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sgt. Johnson punched Doc in the face." Bell said.

"Okay..." Fernando said and then his eyes went wide. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

Everyone ran down stairs to the library for the Christmas tree.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Linda and Tulio said to everybody along with Blu and Jewel.

"Santa had something for everyone! Grab your presents!" Tulio said.

Fernando's face lit up as he ran for the presents and started ripping.

"What are you waiting for? It's presents!" Weston said.

"He's right!" I said and dug in too.

"Come on!" Bell said.

I ripped open the box that held my gift, studied it and smiled.

"A solar powered LED helmet- light!"

I took the helmet off my head and unscrewed the old one, which kept running out of power. I screwed on the new one and tried it.

"Wow it's bright! I won't have to worry about running out of power now!"

"Check out this glowing Swiss army knife!" Johnson said, showing off his knife.

"Hey, me too!" Bell said.

"I got a nice butterfly knife! I've been dying to get one for myself!" Doc said.

"I got a... R/C car?"

"Oh that must be a mix up!" Linda said.

"Oh so that's why I thought I got a glowing Swiss knife thingy! Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

**Blu**

"So, how do you like that scarf?" I asked Jewel.

"It's great! ...Although I can't really wear it now, since it's summer in Rio while it's winter in the north..." Jewel said.

"Yeah..."

"It's still pretty though."

I kissed Jewel on the beak, our tongues met, and we kissed for a good thirty minutes.

"Looks like someone's making out!" Doc said.

"DOC!" I squawked loudly.

"Sorry!" He said and ran off.

"Pervert..."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like one."

"Who else would spy on a couple kissing?"

"Maybe we caught him in a bad moment."

"...Maybe. But I'm still not sure."

"Don't worry, next time I'll watch out for him."

"Good."

Jewel started kissing me and pushed me into a corner.

"Jewel, honey at least wait until night..."

"Promise?"

I thought and looked down towards my feet.

"Come on, you agreed yesterday!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

**Sierra**

We spent a good two hours relaxing in the shop, only one or two costumers came in the shop to buy things as people are spending Christmas with family or doing other things.

"It seems you really like that M16!" Fernando said.

"Well, it has high damage and great accuracy." I said.

"Well, I'll just snipe you with the .50 cal then."

"Well... Not exactly snipe me."

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?"

"You were trying to snipe Bell." I said.

"You should've took the shot." Bell said.

"Gotcha!" Weston said as he shot Bell with his ACR.

"Fu-" Bell was about to swear when he thought of Fernando.

My cross- comms beeped.

"Yes?"

"Sierra, I have a positive ID on Alencar, he's attending a lunch party in a restaurant in the north part of Ipanema, we are calling your team in to capture him."

"We'll do." I said. "Come on, we're going to the base."

The team followed.

"Bye guys!"

"See ya, Fernando!"

I walked towards my prius and when everyone was on I drove to the base.

******THE BASE!******

"ID." Bob said.

I showed him a card and the gate opened.

In minutes we were walking in the halls and opened the door to the operations room.

"Sierra, it's going to be simple: Alencar is on the top floor, enter through the window, capture Alencar, extraction, got it?" Overlord said.

"Got it, Ben."

"You still remember that?"

"Uh huh."

"The chopper's in the parking lot, we'll get you on top of the roof."

We boarded the Chinook waiting for us.

****** THE RESTAURANT ******

I fast- roped off the Chinook onto the unsuspecting building followed by the rest of Azure. People in the building would have heard us, but it wouldn't know that we were directly above it, or that it was a Chinook.

I whirled my right finger at the Chinook pilot. The Chinook flew off, circling the building from a distance.

"Hook up to those railings." I said, and prepared to jump off the edge.

Everyone was hooked up and ready.

"Remember, shock and awe."

We jumped away from the building, and swung towards the large windows.

AN: If you are reading this, please review, I seriously don't know how I did on this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Crashing the party II

Chapter 11- crashing the party II

**Sierra**

We started swinging towards the windows of the top floor, the people inside saw us, some ducked, some stood in shock. We were swinging, weapons blazing and entered the building. We unhooked ourselves and scanned the area.

"I SEE HIM!" Doc shouted.

We started running through the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man asked.

"Outta the way!" Johnson said, pushing the man down.

"Overlord, this is Sierra, we are in pursuit of Alencar, I repeat, we in pursuit of Alencar!" I barked through the radio.

"Copy that, we have SEALS sealing the entrances."

We ran through hallway after hallway, all civilians were cowering including the security, who were armed with only a handgun and taser.

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL DID HE GO?" Bell shouted.

"HE WENT UPSTAIRS!" I said.

"He probably has a helicopter waiting for him!" Weston said.

"Come on!" I said, kicking down the door to the emergency stairs.

We arrived at the top, and saw a small helicopter taking off. I ran towards the helicopter and tried to grab Alencar, he kicked me off the helicopter, but luckily I grabbed the skids.

"A LITTLE HELP!" I screamed.

The helicopter was dragging me towards the edge of the building, Weston was below me, waiting to grab me if something went wrong. I opened the door to the cockpit of the helicopter.

"Come out here, ya son of a b****!" I said as I grabbed him.

I threw him out of the chopper, but he hanged on to my arm. The other pilot saw this and peeled m hand off the chopper. We were now falling. I started to fall, but Weston caught me. I wasn't relieved for long as we were quickly slipping off.

"SOMEONE GRAB MY FOOT!" Weston screamed.

"Azure, this is Overlord, do you copy?"

**Weston**

I was still slipping, in about two seconds my feet are going to slip off.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

"I repeat Azure, do you copy?"

**Doc**

I dived at Weston, and only managed to almost push him off the edge.

"GRAB MY LEG!" Weston screamed.

I grabbed onto the railing and just managed to hold on to Weston. Bell and Johnson grabbed into his other leg.

"One! Two! PULL!" Bell shouted.

After two minutes we were finally able to pull the three up.

"What have you all been eating?" I whined.

"Shut up, Doc!" Sierra said.

Sierra looked to the captured pilot and said: "You better cooperate."

"Sierra? Bell? Weston, this is Overlord, do you copy?"

"We copy, overlord! The mission is a fail, but we've captured a live one, it's not Alencar, but he'll know something." Sierra said, catching his breath.

"You got a hell of an explanation to do, Sierra. Humvees are on the way to pick you up, Overlord out!"

"Come on, we got to figure out our next move." Sierra said and walked towards the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12 Mates?

AN: I just looked back at the things I wrote before... Defcon one? It's in Brazil! Well, I'm not sure if they have a defcon level there, but I feel really stupid when I think about it.

Chapter 12- Mates?

**Sierra**

We were down at ground level and were met by SEALS.

"So, do you have the 'big bird?'" A Seal said, laughing.

"Hey, if they sent you in there, you would be coming back with nothing. At least we got someone who might talk." Doc said.

"RIIIIGHT..." The seal said, nodding sarcastically.

"So, Cap'n, how'we goanna get back?" Wilson asked.

"We're walking."

"What?"

"We're walking." I repeated.

"Not even a hummer?"

"No."

I walked on, my team followed.

****** Few minutes later ******

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S EIGHTY DEGREES OUT HERE!" Wilson complained.

"Will you please shut up!" Weston whined.

"May I have some water?" The pilot asked.

"Fine. Take Wilson's." I said.

"WHAT! NO!"

"That's an order, you've been whining all the time, I've never seen you drink this whole way, so I figured you don't need it." I said, snatching his bottle. "Here."

I took a drink from my canteen as the pilot did from Wilson's.

****** At the base. ******

"FINALLY!" Wilson said.

Wilson didn't talk at all before he said that. I guess taking his canteen worked. He ran towards the soda machine and bought three cans.

"Wilson, you might not wanna- Too late..." Bell said.

"Aww sweet mother of God that tastes good..."

Me and Weston looked at each other with giant eyes. Wilson had just drunk three cans of soda in less than twenty seconds.

"I'm probably dreaming, I'll see you guys in the morning." Bell said as he walked into the bunks.

"Well, I'm going to the Monteiros, I guess you can meet us there." I said.

******8:00pm******

**Jewel**

"Blu... Remember what you said..." I said with a soft, maybe seductive tone.

"Okay, Jewel, I'm a bird of my word... What now?"

"This..." I said, wrapping my wings around him and pushed Blu over in the cage.

I kissed and shoved my tongue into his beak. Our saliva mixed, we were tasting each other.

"Ooh..." Blu groaned.

We pulled back from the kiss, looking deep into each others eyes. I got on top of Blu and started kissing his neck.

"Jewel, *groan* are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course!"

Blu rolled around and was now on top of me.

"Ooh Blu..."

AN: Well, there you go! I had massive writers block when writing this. Please tell me if I need to either raise the maturity of this story (I hope not) or if it's too little or... Just plain weird.


	13. Chapter 13 Not home for dinner

AN: Where did the reviews go?

Chapter 13 - Not home for dinner

**Nico**

"Woo hoo!" Pedro shouted. "This is the best party this week!"

"I know, right!" I replied.

"Nico! Pedro!" A female canary said and gave me and Pedro each a kiss. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She said as she flew away.

"That's the third time today for you two! You're really getting popular around here!" Rafael said.

"Uh-hum." Said a certain female toucan.

"Of course, I'll let you guys have the fun..."

"It's been months since I came here, I hope you don't already have a second mate?" Eva said.

"No! No, of course not my love, I love you all my heart, along with our eighteen little devils."

"That's more like it." Eva said and kissed Rafael with her humongous beak.

"Mmm..."

"Eww..." Pedro said quietly.

"So, anyone know how our blue friends are doing?" I asked.

"Haven't visited them lately, but I'm sure they're getting along juuuuust fine." Rafael said.

"I saw them the night before, they were doing some shopping. It seemed they're bonding really well." Pedro said.

"I think we should give them a little 'wedding gift, shouldn't we?" Eva said.

"We're already on it! We're building a nest for them." I said.

"It's going to be very LOVEly, if you get what I mean." Pedro said.

"Ahh, great idea, can I see what you two've done?" Rafael said.

"Sure! We'll be working on it again later, we're leaving the club early."

"Great, I'll meet you two there. Well, we'll be leaving now, don't want our friend Albert hanging for too long."

"Albert, the marmoset?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"18 dive-bombing torpedoes on a monkey?" I said.

"Oh no." Rafael said and took off flying.

"See ya, guys!" Eva said and also took off.

"NEXT TIME WE'LL BE THE BABYSITTERS!" Pedro shouted.

**Blu**

I had cuddled with Jewel the whole night, she was beautiful, I still sometimes feel this might all be a dream, that it would all go away in a blink of an eye, but now I'm sure this is real, just after last night. I slowly pulled away from Jewel, so careful not to wake her by accident, and rose to my feet. I opened the cage door and went to get a cookie for breakfast.

"Blu? Blu where are you?" I heard Jewel call.

" Right here!" I said, coming back with a cookie.

"What's the cookie for?"

"Breakfast."

"It looks tasty!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!" I said.

I split the cookie and gave a half to Jewel.

**Rafael**

I arrived back at the nest with Eva.

"Albert? You here? Al?" Eva called.

g"HEEEEEELLLP!" Albert screamed.

"KIDS! LET HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Eva yelled.

The 18 kids let go, leaving him falling.

"Meu deus!" I said and flew to catch him with my talons. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... thank you..."

"Don't you all dare to do that again!" Eva said to the kids.

"Yes, mama."

"Do you need me to fly you back?" I asked, concerned.

"No, t-thanks, I can get back by myself. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Okay, then. Eva, I'm going to meet up with Nico and Pedro to look at their nest for Blu and Jewel."

"Don't be long!"

******At the LOVEly nest******

"NICO! PEDRO!" I shouted.

"Rafey! Over here!"

"Wow! This is an awesome hollow!"

"Yeah, just waiting for our friends to move in!"

"Great! I'll be leaving now, you guys wanna come for dinner?"

"Sure!" Nico and Pedro replied at once.

"Let's fly!"

We flew out of the nest and heard explosions like gunshots. Boxes, nets and cages flew at us. We were instantly caught by a net.

"WHO DARES ATTACK THE GREAT PEDRO?"

"HAHA! Nice catches today!" A man said.

"Yeah, twenty plus macaws, a toucan and two little ones!" Another said.

"Put'em on the ATMs!"

The poachers roughly threw us into a large cage behind an ATM.

"So... Trapped again, aren't we?" Nico said.

"*Sigh* Hey, those holes in the cage look pretty big... I think you two can escape through them... I can't though." I said.

"We're not leaving you, Rafey!" Nico said. "We live together and we die together!"

"Yes we do! But the best chance for me, and everyone in these ATMs to escape is for you to tell someone! GO!"

Nico and Pedro stood unmoving, I knew they wouldn't leave me, so I started pushing them through a hole.

"Rafael, no!"

"GO! TELL BLU AND JEWEL! GO NOW!"

"RAFAEL! TRY TO ESCAPE! HELP WILL COME!"

"I hope so..." I said as we pulled into a warehouse. The doors started closing.

"Help! Help!" I heard Nico and Pedro scream in the distance.

"Sorry, Eva, I won't be home for dinner again."


	14. Chapter 14 Rescue mission

Chapter 14 – Rescue mission

"HELLLP! HELLLP!" Pedro screamed.

"There's Linda's house!" I said.

"BLU! JEWEL! HELP!"

**Blu**

We just finished our breakfast together as I heard tapping on the windows downstairs.

"Is that... Nico and Pedro?" Jewel said.

"Yeah, let's see what they need."

I opened the pet door and Pedro tackled me to the ground.

"BLU! PLEASE! HELP US! RAFAEL'S BEEN BIRDNAPPED!" Pedro screamed in my face.

"Whoa! I got it, just... Get off me for a second?" I said.

Pedro got off me.

"What happened?" Jewel asked.

"We were... Just flying in the jungles, and then like... BOOM! A hundred cages come flying at us! Rafael told us to fly off, but we were like, "We won't leave you, Rafey!" and then he was like pushing us away, and like "Get help for me, you two save yourselves!" So... Here we are." Pedro said.

"Yeah, Blu, tell your soldier friends to help us or something! Please! Rafael needs help!" Nico said.

"All right, calm down, Rafael is our friends too, so I'll see what I can do... It's too dangerous in the jungle or club, why don't you stay at my place for a while?" I said.

"Thanks, amigo, I don't know what I'd do without ya." Nico said and hugged me... Very tightly.

"*gasp* AIR! I NEED AIR!"

Nico got off me.

"Come on, I think Linda has some delicious hot cocoa ready. You two need some to calm your nerves." Jewel said.

Jewel was right as Linda came to the dinner table with ten mugs of the delicious chocolaty stuff.

"I smell hot cocoa!" Dennis said, flying down the stairs.

"LEAVE ME SOME!" Weston shouted and came down after him. He lost his footing and dove head- first, sliding down the stairs. "Ow..."

"Ooh... Ow... That's going to leave a bloody mark." Bell said and walked downstairs like a normal person would, followed by Doc and Wilson.

Me and Jewel looked at each other, Nico and Pedro did the same.

"Sometimes I wonder how their combination works out." Jewel said.

"Me too... Me too, Jewel." I said.

"Weston, are you all right?" Tulio asked.

"Yeah... I fell on my face."

Everybody snickered except Weston.

"Don't laugh..." Weston said, sitting up.

"Hey, Blu, you brought friends?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, this is Nico, the canary, and this is Pedro, the cardinal." I typed.

"Hello! I'll make another mug of cocoa for you two." Linda said.

"Hey... Where's our toucan friend... Rafael?" Dennis asked.

"He was poached an hour ago..." I typed as Nico told me.

"These poachers are really getting on my nerves..." Weston said.

"Mine too, how 'bout we make them regret what they did?" Wilson said.

"Like?" Bell asked.

"Maybe... Make them lose a billion dollars or two? And then save Blu's friend?" Doc said.

"I like that." Dennis said. "Finish your cocoas and we'll figure out a plan."

****** Five minutes later ******

"All right, see you guys, I promise, Rafael will be back with us." Sierra said, picking up his rifle.

**Sierra**

I sat down with Smith, he lighted a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." I said.

"Well... You just can't help it sometimes."

"Gimme that." I said and put the cigarette into my cup of water, extinguishing it.

"Hey!"

"You'll thank me when you don't get a black lung."

"Fine, so, the operation is to get a friend of Blu's out of a confirmed smuggler's den? How do you know where it is?"

"Blu's friend told me where it was."

"And you trusted him?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll know soon enough, a armed UAV is searching for the warehouse now."

"General Smith, we have found a large heat signature in zone Delta- Romeo, we're going in for a closer look."

"Good job, RC bird, don't go in close, head back to base, we'll brief you on another flight."

"Can I get air support from this guy?" I said.

"Yes, we already have that arranged."

"We'll move out, then."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Doc silently moved in front of Johnson, approaching an unsuspecting guard. Doc stood up, grabbed the man by his neck and stabbed him in the heart.

"Tango down." He said.

"Copy that, Bravo." Sierra said.

"Let's drag him out of sight before the other patrols come." Doc said.

Johnson dragged the corpse into the bushes.

"This is Bravo, we're clear on this side." Bell said.

"Alpha good too." Weston said.

"Team, regroup at the garage, and stay down. Plant C4 on the refuelling station." Sierra commanded.

"Copy that, leave it to us." Johnson said.

"There it is." Bell said to Johnson.

Johnson went to plant the C-4, as he was making his way there, he ran into a patrol... Literally.

"Ow! My head!" Johnson said.

"Idiota!"

Johnson looked at what he just bumped into, it was a militia. The militia stood up and saw him. He was stunned to see Johnson and raised his AK. Johnson reached for his own rifle, expecting it to be on a sling, but found out it was on the ground, a meter from him.

"Hi?" Johnson said as the militia's head was blown off.

"Holy s***!" Johnson said.

"You almost died there, private, you can thank me later." Doc said.

"...Thanks?"

"Johnson? Doc? Bell? What the hell happened?" Sierra said.

"Johnson bumped into a guard."

"Be careful."

"Charge planted, sir!" Johnson said.

"All right, Oscar Mike, out!" Sierra said.

"Move!" Bell commanded. "Alpha, we have visual."

"Stay in the woods and detonate the charge."

"Copy." Johnson said and plucked a 'clapper' from his pocket, he clapped it three times, and on the forth clap, the charge went off, sending oily metal flying.

"Stay... Stay... Move!" Sierra said and sprinted to the door, kicked it open and Weston pumped four shotgun shells into the militia resting inside.

"Free the birds, I'll look for the toucan." Sierra said.

****** A kilometer away ******

What was unknown for everyone except Rafael was that he was already on the way to Alencar's safe-house to become his personal pet. Rafael hung his head, the cage was gold locked by a lock made of gold as well, guards were outside his cage... There was no escape. For now.

****** Smugglar's den ******

"I can't find him, he's not here." Sierra said.

"We have to leave, the guards are coming back to their posts!" Weston said.

A creak was heard as the door opened, yelling was heard and the smugglers looked around for Azure.

"Bell, clear that room and let's go!" Sierra said.

Bell tossed a grenade and ran with him. Sierra noticed a unmanned truck parked at the other side of the warehouse and motioned for the team to follow. They got on the truck and Weston worked on hot-wiring it. Once Weston was done, he floored it and drove on a dirt path to the edge of the jungle.

"Where are you, Rafael?" Sierra wondered.


	16. Chapter 16 Long lost teammate I

Chapter 16 – Long lost teammate I

**Rafael**

I've been stuck in this room for about an hour now, trying to find an escape route. The only things that comes close are the vents that have running fans inside, fast enough to chop me into a million pieces in seconds. Footsteps were heard along with laughing. The door opened, and a large, dark man walked into the room. He had a holster on his belt with a revolver inside.

"Looks like you can sell for quite a fortune! But it would be a shame if you were sold to someone... Mean, so I'm keeping you." The man said. "Don't even think of trying to get out through the vents, you'll never get in without sounding the alarm. Now come."

I stood unmoving.

"I SAID COME!"

I flinched, but still stood. The man took his revolver and pointed it at me.

"Come."

I reluctantly walked towards him. We walked through the same hallway I came through, decorated beautifully with carpets and painting. The man led me into a room, inside it was a fake jungle, not quite as big as the one in the sanctuary, but was close.

"Enjoy your stay, this will be your room. For the rest of your life." The man said, before slamming the door.

'Come on, bird-brain, think!' Rafael thought. 'How am I supposed to get myself out of this one?'

**Sierra **

The truck was going as fast as it could, using all the might of a 70's Russian made diesel engine, whining and spewing out black smoke, producing speed unable to outrun the ATV's chasing it.

"WESTON! KEEP FIRING ON THEM!" Bell screamed.

My assault rifle was out of ammo, forcing me to use my M88 sniper rifle. The recoil of the .50 BMG rounds keep blasting me back as there was no where to use the bipod. There were just too many of them, they are getting very close.

"Sierra, I have eyes on your location, we're getting a predator to your location, controls are being transferred... Now. Predator online, ready to fire missiles." Overlord said.

"Thanks a million, Overlord." Sierra said, getting his tablet computer. "Predator missile coming in, take cover."

The missile hammered the ground, the shrapnels hit the bikers and threw them off.

"Good hit, that knocked them off their horses."

"Overlord, did we put a tracking device on Rafael?" Sierra asked.

"The toucan? No."

"Dammit!"

The road turned from dirt to asphalt, the truck sped up a bit.

**The base**

"Wow, I can see why you couldn't out- run them, that thing is old!"

"It almost got us killed, good job with that drone. Now we need to find Rafael, I need info on every vehicle in and out of Rio from last week til' now."

**Rafael**

"Hey, friend, you new here?" A peregrine falcon said in portuguese.

"Yeah." I replied. "Hey, who was that fat guy?"

"Gustavo Alencar, he's a terroist, drug dealer and smuggler. He's got just about a million dollars on his head. It's Max, by the way."

"Rafael. is there any way out of here?"

"We're working on it. This place is made of concrete, but there's a weak point, a crack in the wall, if we can hit it with enough force, it'll cripple the whole wall."

"Wow, how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Well, a year in the army teaches you a lot." Max said.

"The army?"

"Special forces, actually. Served with Sierra team."


	17. Chapter 17 Long lost teammate II

Chapter 17 – Long lost teammate 2

"Hey, you okay?" Max said, after Rafael spaced out for a minute.

"Yes, I'm fine... Who did you serve with?" Rafael asked again.

"Sierra. Why?"

"As in Captain Dennis. Sierra?"

"YES! Do you know him?"

"We're... friends."

"Good, where is he?"

"Rio."

"So he's not far from here. We need to get out of here, I have to get back to him."

"Max, the wall's almost ready to go down... Oh, hi, I'm Ned." A red kite said.

"Hi, I'm Ted, nice to meet you!" Another identical red kite said.

"Hey, amigos... You're not going to eat me, are you?"

"Don't worry, buddy, we haven't really had a taste of fresh blood since mom stopped feeding us." Ned said.

"Yeah, we've been scavenging ever since, and Ned even tried to go vegetarian, and we don't usually eat birds either." Ted added.

"Okay, then." Rafael said.

"All right, Rafael, here's the plan-" Max said.

**Sierra**

I drove down the road in my Prius, smelling the smell of air from the A/C. I can't help but notice a couple of cars driving behind me, headlights off. I took a right into a parking lot, and sure enough, they followed. I parked the prius and walked over to the following cars.

"Since when did the paparazzi start following me?" I said to myself.

A few flashes came out of the cars, then the cars started up, driving off.

"Son of a..." I said, opening the door to the prius. "Command, some damned reporters just got some pics of me, this could attract attention if you don't stop them!"

"Copy, Sierra, we're sending out humvees now."

"Two cars, ford fiesta and a toyota corolla, both black."

"Sierra, follow the cars, we'll track your GPS signal."

"Already on it."

**Max**

"Rafael, wait for my signal." I said.

The feeder came, carrying two bowls of seeds and a bowl of water. Rafael stood at the top of the door, ready to knock him out. The door opened, the man bent down, and I took off, kicking the man in the gems, Ned shoved a leaf in his mouth, and Rafael swung his beak into the back of the man's neck, knocking him out.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Rafael, on me! Ned, Ted, blow down the wall and get everyone out."


	18. Chapter 18 Free

AN: Hi, guys, first off, I want to ask those that still are reading my stories to send me a review or PM, even if you are not a member, you can still review, it helps to know what I'm doing right or wrong, or at least if anyone still reads.

Chapter 18 Free

A toucan and a peregrine falcon peeked out of a doorway, inside the doorway was a beautiful fake rainforest habitat for captured birds, but to most of the birds, this was a cage, a prison. An unconscious guard was dragged behind a bush in the habitat by several large birds of prey.

"Clear." The peregrine falcon whispered.

"I haven't had such a good fight for a while." The toucan said.

"You're going to get plenty today. Ned, Ted, how's that wall?"

"It's coming down... NOW!" Ned said, throwing a rock at the wall, making it collapse. An alarm sounded.

"EVERYONE OUT! GO! GO!" Ted shouted, picking up a knife from the guard, Ned picking up a 9mm pistol.

"Can you shoot that thing?" Ted asked.

"I've watched humans do it, the tricky part is reloading the thing."

"You be careful then."

"They're coming! Ned, Ted, hold this area!"

The first guard ran in, but was stabbed by Ned and Max.

"Let's get out of here!"

Ted shot the pistol, and was thrown back a few centimetres, hitting a guard in the leg.

"Take that you son of a smuggler!" He said as they flew away.

**Sierra**

"Hey, look at that group of birds, it's not natural is it?" Bell asked.

"No... It isn't, let us out here!" I said to the pilot.

"Ropes out!"

**Inside Alencar's hideout**

"HOW DID THEY GET OUT? YOU HAVE AUTOMATIC WEAPONS AND THEY HAVE A KNIFE!" Alencar yelled.

"Boss, we didn't know! They dug a hole in the wall!"

"USELESS!"

An explosion occurred and everyone inside was blown down to the floor.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"WELL SHOOT THEM!" Alencar yelled and ran for the helipad.

**Sierra**

"It's nice to have you back, Max." Sierra said.

Max chirped in response.

"Stay back for this one, Rafael, get back to Tulio with the injured birds." Sierra said.

Rafael flew away.

"Alencar is in here, Bell, hold this place out while me and Weston go for Alencar."

"Yes sir!"

Sierra and Weston ran up the stairs to the helipad, but it was too late, the helicopter already took off.

"Weston, plant a tracker on it!"

Weston loaded his pistol with a tracking dart into his .45 and fired.

"Hit." Weston said.

"Nice job, he'll be coming for Blu and Jewel. Let's get back."

**Tulio**

This week has been relatively calm, the only real work I've done is check if Jewel is pregnant, nothing so far. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kevin, one assistant said. "Rafael! You're safe! ...Oh no... !"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Rio, Call of duty, Toyota, or Ford.

Chapter 19

**Bagota (Capital of Colombia)**

A large man with sunglasses and a holstered magnum walked through the door to a mansion, the guards stood in attention, their AKs pointed up in the air.

"HA HA! If it isn't my old friend, Gustavo! How's the bird business doing?" A man in golden bath robes said.

"Not as good as I thought it would go."

"Oh? Why?"

"There is this ten-year old Canadian Rambo wannabe keeps getting in my way."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You're a general in the army, deal with him!"

"A lieutenant general, actually, and how am I supposed to send forces to Brazil without it being an invasion?"

"Don't worry, he'll come to me, and when he comes to me, you get him."

"I'll do it, plus, I still owe you for getting me this high up."

Alencar smiled.

"There we go."

**Rio**

"Another successful mission!" Sierra said in the game room of the bookstore, plopping down beside Fernando.

"Is Rafael safe?"

"Yes."

"Did you catch any bad guys?"

"That's sensitive info, sorry."

"Oh. But you know what's not?"

"What?"

"I just prestiged again!"

"AWW F-" Dennis said, burying his head into the couch. "Well, here's your twenty bucks."

He handed the bill to Fernando.

"Do something good with it."

"Well, I can't if you don't let go."

Fernando pulled harder, and Dennis let go.

"I feel like playing airsoft." Sierra said. "I'm not in the mood for call of duty right now."

"I see why." Fernando said half closing his eyes.

"It's a good day anyway, perfect for... Hanger 07."

"It's still empty?"

"Yup. Come on!"

Dennis ran to his Prius, wore his seat belt and started it up.

"Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time." He said.

Fernando ran to the car and put on his seat belt.

"Where's Blu and Jewel again?" Dennis thought. "Oh right, they went back to the jungle."

Dennis pulled the Prius off the driveway and on the road.

******Five minutes later******

Dennis opened the trunk of the Prius to reveal an arsenal of airsoft Assault rifles, SMG's, LMG's, rocket launchers, standalone grenade launchers, sidearms, sniper rifles, grenades, attachments, rubber knives and a crap load of batteries, compressed gas, lubrication, cleaning kits, and most of all, 6mm 20mg polished seamless BB's.

"Wow, you take airsoft seriously..."

"This is nothing, you should see my garage back in Canada!"

Sierra picked up a fully metal F2000 with grenade launcher and hybrid sight, with a secondary of a RSASS sniper rifle with variable zoom, and a G18 automatic pistol while Fernando picked an AK-74M with hybrid sight and grenade launcher, with a secondary of a Barrett .50 Cal with variable zoom, and a .44 magnum sidearm. Each of them took four grenades and protection equipment.

"I've already talked with command and they approved of this, just keep that card handy and don't take off your orange tips, I'll leave my real gun and knife in the glove compartment, so don't get confused."

"I'll start behind the hangar, you can start on the grass field there."

The field they were playing on consisted of one hangar, the large door facing the south, facing a grass field where Sierra is starting, Fernando started to the north of the hanger, on the opposite side of the door.

"START!"

Fernando charged with his AK, firing a barrage of thirty bullets at Sierra's position, and took cover to reload behind a staircase leading to the top of the hangar. Sierra was in prone with his RSASS, waiting for a good shot. Fernando held the AK to shoot at Sierra without his head or body coming out of cover. Sierra took this chance to shoot at Fernando's hand.

"OW! DANG IT!"

When Dennis and Fernando played airsoft, if you get four scores on someone, he was dead. Headshots counted as three, bodyshots were two, and limb shots were one.

Fernando shook off the slight pain and ran for the next cover, which was a concrete block, then to an empty barrel, all the while dodging Sierra's shots and hip-firing full clips at him, getting closer and closer to him. Sierra switched to his F2000 and started running towards Fernando, trying to flank him, Fernando turned and fired, missing Sierra's head by an inch, and shot him a once in the left leg and once in the stomach, but got shot in the leg in the process. Fernando reloaded, taking cover behind the barrel again, as Sierra did the same, only much faster, and ran on top of the barrel, did a 180 degree spin in the air and shot Fernando right between the eyes.

"You got me."

"You were awesome back there, if you were older and wanted to be on my team, I'll gladly accept you."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I bet Linda has dinner ready for us."


	20. Chapter 20 The trap

Chapter 20 The trap I

"I wonder what's for dinner?" Fernando asked.

"What did you have yesterday?" Dennis asked.

"Pork chops, bread, chicken, steak, rotten flesh, milk, apples and golden apples."

Dennis's eyes widened, but then half- closed.

"Minecraft food, really?"

"Well the pork chops and bread was real."

Dennis parked the car and banged his head against the steering wheel, sounding the horn several times in the process.

"You alright?"

"...I'm fine, let's go eat."

When they walked in, they could hear Linda crying and Tulio, with his useless attempts to calm her down.

"What happened?" Fernando asked.

"They took Jewel!" Linda said between weeps.

Dennis clutched his fists and ran upstairs, pulling Fernando with him.

"WHOA! HEY!" Fernando exclaimed.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! RIGHT AFTER WE GET RAFAEL OUT THEY TAKE ANOTHER BIRD!"

"Well, they move fast... I guess."

"Well no s*** they move fast. Where's Blu?"

Fernando pointed behind Dennis, he looked back and found Blu curled in a ball, tears went down his face.

"Alright Blu, what happened? Why didn't they take both of you?"

Blu started openoffice on Fernando's computer and typed furiously.

**Blu (Flashback)**

Me and Jewel were flying freely in the jungle, we had been there for three days in a row now, now that the danger of being captured is relatively low. We came in for a landing at a tree hollow, the one we've always been staying in when they were out here.

"Blu, I have to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything, dear."

"Last time I was at the aviary, Tulio did some tests on me and he said that I was..."

I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Pregnant." Jewel finally said.

I stood, beak open, then looked like I was going to pass out.

"Blu?"

My face brightened up into a huge smile, and kissed Jewel passionately. Our tongues danced and wrestled, and finally pulled away.

"That's awesome! I'm going to be a father! You're going to be a mother! Our species is saved!"

Jewel's frowned at the last sentence.

"I don't know weather to cheer or slap you in the face."

"Sorry Jewel I was..."

"Com'ere!" Jewel said and pulled Blu in into a bear hug. "I'm going to get a snack."

"No, I'm coming with you. Ladies first!" I showed Jewel the way out, then... Everything was a blur as Jewel was caught with a nest.

"JEWEL!" I ran outside and took flight. "COME BACK YOU SONS OF B******!"

I followed them to their van, but surprisingly, they shoved me back and drove away with me on the ground.

"JEWEL!" I screamed in the air, sobbing."

****** Present ******

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blu, but here's the deal, Linda and Tulio will have to be in the sanctuary with you, it's too dangerous here." Dennis said.

"Me too?"

"Yes, and I'll have to get Jewel then. I'm going to get as many people as I can protecting the sanctuary."

****** Meeting room, joint special forces base, midnight ******

"So how many people can you get protecting the aviary?" Sierra asked.

"About forty, with ten HUMVEEs armed with .50 cal MG's.

"Perfect."

******Aviary, 1230 hours******

Tulio checked the tracker's location.

"It's in Bogota." Tulio said.

"Bogota, as in Columbia?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"And this time, we're going to get rid of Alencar once and for all."

******One of many hotel towers, Bogota.******

"That's a spix, all right."

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Jewel squawked.

"She's spirited, just as I thought." Alencar said.

"You think they'll fall for the trap, boss?" Marcel asked.

"Of course they would. It's their mission to protect these birds."

******Base, 100 hours******

"All right, boys, get a good sleep on the plane, 'cause you're not getting any once we land. Two hours, let's go." Sierra said.

"Did the Colombians agree to this?" Bell asked.

"Yes, their prime minister agreed to let us in, extract the bird... Or maybe birds, and kill the poachers."


	21. Chapter 21 Friendly Fire

Chapter 21 Friendly fire

**Colombian military base, Bogota, 400 hours**

"Sir! The strike force is here."

"Shoot them down!"

"What? They're our allies! Didn't the prime minister-"

"They're coming to invade our country, do you want to be a POW?"

"But I thought they were here for Alencar!"

"That's just their cover, you should know the Americans would not have good intentions when they come."

**Sierra**

I have a bad feeling about this, it's the kind of feeling in your gut that tells you that either you or your friends are in danger. Well, we're in danger almost every day, but this time was different.

"Alright, guys! We're in Colombian airspace now! Get ready to rope down!" The pilot of the Ospray said.

As the Osprays' rear door was opened, a sharp whistling sound was heard followed by the deployment of flares.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The pilot shouted. "EVERYONE OUT!"

"THE COLOMBIANS ARE SHOOTING AT US!" Another pilot screamed through the radio.

The team hooked up and roped down like on the other two Osprays. A SAM hit our left engine and the aircraft started to spin and roll out of control, swinging Bell around in the air.

"BELL! LET GO, NOW!" Weston shouted at Bell, who set go and rolled on the ground.

Two other missiles hit the two Osprays that were still in the air, causing their fuel tanks to ignite, exploding in mid-air.

"OH S***!" Weston shouted as he saw the Ospray coming at us. "RUN!"

We all saw the aircraft falling towards us, the pilot was dead, it ploughed through trees and asphalt when it crashed, yet it still kept coming at us, we ran as fast as we could, avoiding the falling aircraft parts, I tripped and fell face- first into the asphalt.

"COME ON! GET UP!" Bell shouted as he pulled me to my feet and ran.

"WE GOTTA GET INSIDE!" I shouted, Weston agreed as he shot open a door running with his AA-12 and we followed him inside into a corner store. Everyone collapsed of exhaustion.

We stood up and faced the storekeeper, who was reaching for the phone. Bell severed the phone line before he could dial.

"Wha- what do you want?" The storekeeper said in a Colombian accent.

"Nothing, we just don't want to get crushed by large pieces of aircraft grade aluminium... Aluminum... Which one is it?" I said.

"Both are correct, actually." Doc said.

"Ok. Aluminum."

"Okay, then, you may stay." The storekeeper said nervously.

"Thank you."

"Sierra, Sierra! Do you copy! This is team 3, WE ARE IN HEAVY FIRE FROM THE COLOMBIANS, WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?"

"Hang on, captain, return fire if necessary, NATO is negotiating with the Colombians!"

"AZURE! THIS IS TEAM 2! WE ARE GETTING SURROUNDED! WE NEED SUPPORT OR WE'LL BE CAPTURED!"

"Captain, stay calm, I'm calling for support."

"Overlord, team two and three are under heavy fire from the Colombians, we need support!"

"Copy, Sierra, the Colombians are now hostile, fire at will, our fighters are coming to support in two minutes, we're rolling out more forces in thirty minutes."

"Two minutes? Team 2 is going to face a firing squad in two minutes! What the hell are the Brazilians doing?"

"Captain Sierra, we are rolling out our armoured units, drones and fighters towards your location, do not worry, we will be there in ten seconds." A man with a Brazilian accent said.

"Thank you! There's some help."

"Team two, get in cover, friendly air support is coming... NOW!"

The whoosh of the fighter engines was heard, followed by a boom, indicating the air strike was there.

"This is White tail, air strike complete, going back for another run."

"Great job, White tail, thanks a million." Said the captain of team two.

"Always there to help."

"Team three, Brazilian UAVs are ready to drop hellfire missiles, firing now."

"Alright guys, new plan, we're going to have to get Alencar by ourselves." I said. "He should be in a hotel just across the street southeast from here, let's go!"

We walked outside, large pieces of aircraft parts littered the area, along with several bodies of people that were unlucky enough to be crushed by them.

"Bell, Johnson, set up that .50 cal on the office building there, watch over Weston and the helipad."

"Yes sir.

I crossed the street and went inside a huge lobby made of glass and had marble floors, everyone inside were under tables and chairs like in an earthquake.

"Weston, Doc, get to the helipad." I said.

"Got it."

I went up to the counter and rang the bell on it twice.

"Y-yes?" The man at the counter asked.

"Which room does Gustavo Alencar stay in?"

"J-just a minute, sir. Room 701, sir."

I left the man five Canadian dollars and went into an elevator. After a few seconds, I was there. Room 701 was right in front of me. I took a look inside with my heartbeat sensor, and found that there was only one.

"This is too easy." I said, smiling before I blew the lock open with a suppressed AA-12.

I walked in and sure enough, Jewel was there in a cage. She squawked happily as I opened the door.

"There you are, now let's get you out of here."

"Captain, this isn't good, Weston and Doc are unconscious."

"What?"

"They got tranquilizers and took them down. And what's worse, is that they're coming for you!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it is right." A voice said in front of me. "Hand over the macaw." A man said, holding an AK-47, and leading two others with him.

There was no way I was going to win with a fight.

"I said hand her over!" He said again.

"Never." I said, shielding Jewel with my arms as I ran towards the window.

"FIRE!"

'This is the end...' I thought. The men started shooting, adrenaline pumped through my body as my helmet contacted the glass shards, which were broken from the gunfire. Me and Jewel went through the broken window. I shielded her for a few more meters, and started letting go.

"Fly to Rio, I'll meet you there." I said and let go.

I curled up into a ball, protecting my face, chest, and ...groin as I was falling towards a tree. I fell through it and landed in a bush. I was flat on my chest as I landed, which made me gasp for breath because the fall had winded me, I pushed myself to my feet, but it was too painful and I fell back down. I examined myself and found that they had shot me in both my legs and several places in my abdomen, but luckily only one penetrated my armour from my back. I took a small bottle and took a pain killer from it, and stood up slowly, holding on to everything I can. My rifle and pistol were between me and the helipad.

"Captain? Captain! Where are you? Alencar is headed for the helipad! I'm taking a shot." Bell said.

"M- make sure it d-doesn't kill him. We still have to take him alive." I said.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, take the shot."

**Bell**

"Yes sir." I said.

I held the M95 with my right hand clutching the handle and my left on top of the sight. Alencar walked by Weston and Doc and walked for the helicopter. He saw Sierra limping to his G18 walked for it. I couldn't let him have it. I took the shot, the rifle pushed back at me hard, almost pushing me to the ground, and Alencar instantly fell to the ground. The pilot saw this and opened the door to get him, but I took another shot in his chest, he fell forward, dead. As I tried to take another shot on Alencar, the gun jammed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

**Sierra**

I was too exhausted to even limp, I fell down again and crawled for my gun, me and Alencar were now on a race of death, we both crawled as fast as we could to my pistol. We were neck and neck as we were both inches from the gun, I reached for it, but it was too late. He pointed it to my head.

"Now, it's the end." He said.

"I guess it is." I said and looked down at the glass panel that I was on. Under me was a swimming pool.

'Bell, what are you doing?'

"I'll see you in hell, kid." He said grimly. "Your friend can't save you this time."

I reached for my pockets and felt something round. I pulled the pin on the grenade.

"Me too."

Seconds before the grenade exploded, a shot rang out from the building Bell was on, the bullet whistled as it came, it struck Alencar in the chest and broke the panel of glass he was on, and he dropped into the swimming pool along with the grenade. The grenade exploded inside water, causing a huge splash as blood contaminated the whole pool. I looked up at the building and saw Bell smiling, holding a SVD sniper rifle.

"Thanks, buddy."

"No problem, sir, that bloody bastard didn't deserve to be born."

I rolled over, staring at the sky. I started feeling woozy and blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I'm going to finish this story before continuing Rio vs. Zombies, just so I can concentrate on this and then on Zombies for a little, before I start a sequel for this. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 22

**Sierra**

Slipping in and out of consciousness, explosions could be heard outside the Bradley, my vision is blurry and my ears rang with tinnitus and the medics' voices shouting at the others or at me, to try and keep me conscious. A 40mm grenade exploded on the side behind the medic shouting, he was knocked from his seat, another came and helped him to check for a concussion. A screen was flashing beside me, it was a MPH monitor, with electrodes connected to my chest and a mask on my face.

"He's still losing blood! We need to get him to base soon!"

"We're trying, these Colombians won't let up!"

I started hyperventilating and felt my heartbeat go faster.

"He's going into shock! Gibson! Get the crystalloids!" A medic said as he saw the heartbeat rise on the monitor.

Gibson quickly got a bag of clear liquid, and connected an IV tube to it, and stuck the needle into my arm. My breathing did not slow down, but my heartbeat did, slowly, both slowed to normal. A regular beeping with the speed of a normal heart rate was heard.

"Alright, buddy, don't go to sleep now, we're close to the border. We'll be there in minutes."

**Jewel**

I flew as far to the east as possible into the jungle, I collapsed on a tree with exhaustion. After a while, I got back up, hearing some voices laughing, coming closer.

"Oh, hello, were you looking for us?" A female voice squawked.

"Oh no no, I was just resting here, I need to get to Rio." I chirped. She was a female scarlet macaw.

"But that's four hours away! I suggest you rest up here." The male scarlet macaw said, obviously her mate.

"Well... I am feeling very tired, if that's no trouble..."

"Of course not! Come on!"

I followed her into her hollow, immediately we were greeted by five kids.

"MAMA! YOU'RE BACK!" I heard one shout. The young scarlet macaw ran and jumped on top of her, clinging on to her neck. The others followed, either getting on their mother or father.

"Wow, aren't they the cutest things!" I said.

"Yes, but they can be a handful sometimes."

"Mommy, who is the blue lady?" A little male macaw asked.

"She is a guest here, she has to fly to Rio, so she needs her energy."

"Hey, there, little fella!" I squawked cheerfully.

"Come on, dinner's ready, have a banana." The male said. "Oh, where are my manners? Hello, my name is Julian, my lovely mate," He said, looking at the female lustfully, "is Laura."

"Aww, you think so?" Laura purred.

"Of course, my love. Now, let's put the talking aside and start eating! I'm hungry, how about you guys?" He asked his kids.

"YEY! FOOOOOOOOOD!" The chicks shouted and dug in to one banana, ripping it up like a blender.

"Whoa... They must be hungry." I said.

"Yes, now let's dig in ourselves."

****** Midnight ******

"I hope you're all right, Blu... Sierra... Good night." I said, little did I know, Blu also bid good night to me.

**Sierra**

Weston and Doc woke up a few hours ago, of course, they couldn't sleep, everyone was worried, we left Jewel to fend for herself, it wasn't like we had a choice, but still...

"Doesn't this feel like deja-vu to any of you?" I said, sitting in my hospital bed, we are somewhere in western Brazil, tomorrow we would be taking a plane back to Rio.

"Yeah, but now only you look like a war hero." Weston said with mock sadness.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I'd like to see you jump off of seventh floor and live."

Weston stayed silent. Good.

****** Next morning ******

**Jewel**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Julian and Laura, and for the food. Your kids are wonderful."

"You're welcome, come back anytime!" Julian said.

"Maybe, and you're welcome to come to Rio, me and my mate will have a place for you! If you can find us that is."

"Okay, bye!" Laura said, smiling.

"Thanks again!" I said and took off, heading the same direction as I started.

Every half hour or so I would take a break, I am now deep inside the jungles of Brazil. After another two hours, I saw a familiar sight, the Christ the redeemer statue, standing tall and proud as always.

"I'm home. I'm coming, Blu!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Uzzi**

It's good to finally be joining Azure, it's been a long time! I've been training some recruits back in Canada, I should have never agreed. Everything was normal until I heard a squawk. It came from a macaw, I couldn't distinguish which kind since I could only see in black and white.

"We have a macaw coming!" I barked.

"Yeah, Uzzi, I heard that too." Karen said. Karen has been my master for a year now, since I started training those recruits, she's a tall blonde working for American special forces, and holds a SCAR-L with a grenade launcher and holographic sight. "Hey, it's the female spix's macaw!"

"Hey, there!" I barked to the macaw.

"Hi, I'm Jewel, my mate is inside, I need to get in."

"Blu? All right." I barked and tugged on my leash.

"Going inside? Okay." Karen said and followed.

**Sierra**

Getting off the plane, I suddenly felt a wave of nausea go through me, I would've tumbled off the stairs if I didn't catch the railings.

"I don't feel so good." I said.

"Need help?" Weston asked.

"No thanks, let's get on that Humvee so I can sit down."

We were in Rio again, after all that happened in Colombia, it's good that we got both objectives taken care of. The peace isn't going to last long since we basically started a war with the Colombians. Hell, they could already be attacking Brazil. The car started, and before long, another wave of nausea came over me and I opened up the vomit bag from the plane in panic and threw up in it.

"Aww... God." I said, trying not to move my tongue to avoid the acidic taste.

******Ten minutes later******

The first thing I did when getting inside the sanctuary was sprint for the washrooms, I rinsed out my mouth and spat inside the sink. That was the first time that I ever remember throwing up. Walking to the breeding room, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Uzzi?"

The wolf turned around and smiled. It barked and charged at me, surprising the lady holding him, making her release him. Uzzi jumped at me and started licking my face, making it wet with drool.

"It's been a year and I didn't even know it!" I said, laughing. "Alright, boy, sit!"

Uzzi got off me and sat on the floor.

"I guess he had a master after all." The lady holding him said.

"Yes, and you must be Karen."

"How- how'd you know my name?"

"They told me he would be staying with you."

"And who are you, kid?"

"Captain Dennis 'Sierra', commanding officer of joint special forces team Azure ops. It's nice to meet you."

"I never knew the special forces took kids?"

"Well, why would they spend millions of dollars genetically enhancing me without putting me on the field?"

"Well... You got a point... Wait... Bioengineering?"

"I don't like that word, it sounds... Evil. Anyway, I have to get to the spix's macaws, and I'll be taking Uzzi with me."

"Wait- Just a second." Karen said and knelt down to Uzzi. "Hey, don't forget me, okay, Uzzi?"

Uzzi whimpered.

"It's all right, we'll meet again someday. Have fun with your real master."

Uzzi barked and licked Karen's cheek.

"Bye now, I'm going to base, my job is done."

Karen left and we went to the breeding room.

**Blu**

"Thank god you're safe Jewel, you don't know how worried I was."

"All thanks to a couple of scarlet macaws."

Blu smiled.

"That's very nice of them. I see the eggs are growing bigger. I say they'll come in two more days! I can't wait!"

"You're not the only one, as great as they are... They can be tiring to carry around."

The door opened, and walked in Sierra and... A WOLF!

"Hey, how are my favourite macaws doing?"

"Jewel... He has a wolf!"

"Wolf? Oh, that's Uzzi, and I thought he was a dog."

"You know him?"

"I saw him when I came in."

"Come on, guys, stop playing hide and seek!"

We fluttered down and met Dennis and Uzzi. Uzzi watched in curiosity and sniffed me. I gulped, hoping he wouldn't eat me and Jewel. His mouth opened as my eyes widened. I was going to scream as he barked: "Hi, there!"

I let loose a breath of relief.

"Hello... Uzzi, right?"

"Right!"

"You're a wolf."

"Yes I am!"

"You're not going to eat us?" I said, a frown appeared on Jewel and Uzzi's faces. Sierra smiled and walked away, knowing he wouldn't understand what the animals' squawking and barking meant.

"That's absurd! I would NOT eat a live bird."

"So you would eat a dead one?" I said, Uzzi's mouth opened in shock.

"BLU! That is not how you treat our new friend!" Jewel said angrily.

"Sorry, Jewel... It's just that..."

"I get it, you know... I'm a wolf and you're macaws... I got it, no worries! Oh and is Max here?"

"Yeah, he's over there sleeping."

"Classic Max... You two hide in that tree and hide in the leaves, watch what happens."

Max climbed up into the hollow, and me and Jewel hid in the tree the hollow was facing. Max was talking in his sleep, drool coming out of the tip of his beak. He stood behind Max, woke him up with his left paw.

"Huh? What? Show yourself!" Max said.

Uzzi gripped him by the talons with one paw.

"Any last words?"

Max turned around to face Uzzi, his face full of fear.

"Ahh! Get away from me!"

Uzzi put Max down, holding him with his paws and put his head in position to bite, Max closed his eyes, and Uzzi laughed hysterically.

"W-wha?"

"It's me, Max, I would never eat you, ol' buddy!"

"Uzzi! It's been a year!"

"I know, I missed ya!"

Me and Jewel flew into the hollow.

"You should've seen your face, it was priceless!" I said to Max.

"Well, ha-ha, you aren't the one being humiliated."

"You're the battle-hardened veteran who's so scared of being eaten." Jewel said.

**Sierra**

I sat down with Overlord in the conference room in the sanctuary.

"So, now that Jewel's safe, what now?"

"Leave for North America. I don't care where you go, you just have to be in that continent."

"What? Why?"

"Brazil is in Defcon 1, the Colombians could be attacking at any time! Sierra, I'm not doubting your skills, but you can't keep Blu and Jewel safe in a warzone."

"I guess you're right. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, be at the airfield at 3pm."

"All right."


	24. Chapter 24 Saying goodbyes

Chapter 24 Saying goodbyes

**Jewel**

It's always hard saying goodbyes, especially when you don't know when you're coming back. Dennis told us that we, along with Linda and Tulio, have to go to North America, he said we could bring some friends along, but of course, everyone has their jobs here. Nico and Pedro have the club to look after, Rafael and Eva too, plus they have to take care of their 18 kids, and I just met Julian and Laura, so they're out of the question. At least I'll have Blu.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming." Blu squawked.

"Why wouldn't we come? It's your last day here! Too bad, 'cause you didn't get to come to the club one last time." Nico chirped.

"Yeah, this goodbye was on very short notice, if I had known earlier, I would have gotten a party going on for you two." Pedro chirped.

"Thanks, guys, and sorry we couldn't have that party." I squawked.

"Well, amigos, if you're leaving, I hope you have fun before you come back." Rafael squawked.

"Thanks, we will, too bad you guys can't come." Blu squawked.

"We wish we could, but it's summer now, the club's going to be pretty busy." Nico chirped.

"We would come, but our eighteen kids... They're still little." Eva squawked.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt your goodbyes, but the plane's leaving in ten minutes." Max chirped, sitting on Uzzi's back.

"I guess we better be going, it's been nice here, and we'll be back, this is our home after all. Bye." Blu squawked.

"Goodbye!" Our friends all shouted.

"Bye!" I squawked.

The plane that we will be boarding is a military jet, the soldiers were doing checks everywhere to make sure it was airworthy. We flew inside, and a soldier showed us the way to our spots. Linda, Tulio, and Azure were sitting on one row of seats, the plane had eight seats in a row, with two rows in our room in the cabin. Blu landed on Linda's lap and I landed beside him. Linda started petting Blu, making him purr in pleasure. I watched him with a smile on my face.

"What?" Blu asked.

"I'm wondering if you're still a pet."

"I told you already, I'm not a pet, I'm a companion."

"Whatever, companion."

"Then what would that make us?" Max asked, sitting on Dennis's shoulder, with Uzzi on his lap, also being petted.

"Somewhere between pets and war heroes... Pet heroes?" I squawked.

Max shrugged, exchanging looks with Uzzi.

"Hey, Uzzi, you probably should strap yourself in on a seat, because you can't fly, and I don't want to hold you all the way." Dennis said.

"Right." He barked, taking a seat across the isle beside Weston.

"Wow, he's pretty obedient." Linda said. "How?"

"Let's just say... We have a strong bond."

"Okay."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Max screeched. "Are you saying we don't?"

"Looks like someone's jealous of Uzzi!" I squawked.

"I'm not- Oh what's the point?"

"Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts, we'll be in Vancouver International Airport in thirteen hours and thirty minutes."

No time was wasted until take off, as we were already on the runway. I've never been on a plane before, and though it looks like a giant metal bird, it doesn't seem to work like one. I guess I'll figure it out when we get there.

THE END

AN: Well, that's it for this story, I can now concentrate on zombies for a while before I start the next story in the series and the re-write for Birds vs. Smugglers 1.

Sneak peek:

Jewel laughed at Max, he was covered in a blue liquid that kept dripping onto the carpet.

"It's not funny, now I have to take a shower."

"How? The human shower is too big for you!"

"That's why I use the sink, now, don't you or Blu dare come into the kitchen."

"It's not like I want to watch or something."

That's the preview! I hope you liked my story, see you in the sequel! Hey, that had a nice ring to it!


End file.
